The Beast Below (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px thumb|270px|Raumschiff UK The Beast Below ist die 221. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 31. Staffel. Handlung Amys erste Reise mit dem Doctor führt sie ins 33. Jahrhundert. Amy ist schier begeistert von ihrem Ausflug ins Weltall. Sie landen schließlich auf einer fliegenden Plattform - dem Raumschiff UK, auf dem die Überreste Großbritanniens durchs All fliegen. Wegen Solareruptionen im 29. Jahrhundert wurde die Erde unbewohnbar und die Menschen mussten sie verlassen. Der Doctor hatte auf einem Monitor in der TARDIS ein Mädchen ausgemacht, das allein und weinend auf einer Bank in einer gut bevölkerten Passage saß. Das Mädchen namens Mandy ist so traurig, weil ihr Freund wegen schlechter Schulleistungen in die untere Ebene der Anlage verfrachtet wurde. Von dort kommt kein Kind zurück. Der Doctor wird stutzig, weil niemand sich um den Kummer des Kindes kümmert, woraus er schließt, die Leute wüssten, dass da etwas im Gange ist, über das nicht gesprochen wird. Ehe sich Amy versieht, ist der Doctor schon verschwunden. Sie sieht ihn bei Mandy und folgt ihm, immer noch im Nachthemd. Der Doctor spricht mit ihr über seine Erkenntnisse und weist auf Glaskästen hin, die überall stehen und eine Puppe mit lachendem Gesicht enthalten. Sie seien alle frei von Handabdrücken, würden also niemals berührt. Der Doctor gibt Amy eine halbe Stunde, um allein die Dinge zu erkunden und Mandy zu fragen, warum die Menschen Angst vor diesen Figuren hätten. Amy konstatiert, dass der Doctor, der ihr zuvor hat weismachen wollen, dass er stets nur beobachte und niemals eingreife, wohl bei weinenden Kindern eine Ausnahme mache. Unterdessen stellt er mit Hilfe eines Wasserglases, das er auf den Boden stellt, fest, dass es keine Vibrationen von irgendwelchen Antriebsmaschinen gibt. Ein Mann mit schwarzem Kapuzenumhang, der das beobachtet hat, gibt telefonisch weiter, dass er 'eine Sichtung' gemacht hätte. Diese Information wird an eine Frau mit einem wallenden roten Samtumhang weitergeleitet, die jedoch nur von hinten zu sehen ist. Sie ergreift eine Porzellanmaske und geht hinaus. thumb|220px|left Amy folgt Mandy in verlassene Gänge, wo sie schließlich aufeinandertreffen. Sie stehen vor einer Absperrung und Mandy weist Amy darauf hin, dass dort ein Loch in der Straße sei und sie nicht weiterkönnten. Weiter weiß sie nichts, denn das Loch führe in die unteren Gewölbe und darüber sei verboten, zu reden. Das macht Amy jetzt erst recht neugierig. Sie öffnet das Zelt und kriecht hinein. Während Amy das tut, dreht die Puppe in dem nächstliegenden Kasten den Kopf und ein böse schauendes Gesicht erscheint, nach einer weiteren Drehung ein zähnefletschendes. Amy findet in dem Zelt eine Lampe und als sie sie einschaltet, erkennt sie eine Art Tentakel, der sich aus dem Loch im Boden in die Höhe streckt. Danach beginnt er, auf die Lampe einzuschlagen. Amy krabbelt erschrocken rückwärts aus dem Zelt, um draußen von vier Kapuzenmännern erwartet zu werden, die sie kurzerhand betäuben. thumb|220px|Die maskierte Königin Indessen ist der Doctor in Versorgungsgängen unterwegs, wo er an den Wänden horcht und Schaltkästen öffnet. Er stellt fest, dass keine der Leitungen miteinander verbunden sind, also keine Funktion erfüllen. Die maskierte Frau in dem roten Umhang kommt zu ihm und flüstert, dass kaum jemand die Wahrheit an einem Glas Wasser erkennen würde, außer dem Doctor. Er staunt, dass sie ihn kennt. Der Doctor spricht jetzt eine Wahrheit aus, vor der sich alle fürchten würden: Keine Vibration des Bodens, keine funktionierende Leitung, das Schiff bewege sich, ohne eine Antriebsmaschine zu besitzen. Niemand wisse, wie das möglich sei. "Hilf uns, Doctor, du bist unsere einzige Hoffnung." bittet die Maskierte, die sich als Liz 10 vorstellt, und verschwindet. Amy erwacht in einem Wahlraum. Über einen Monitor erklärt ihr ein Mann, sie werde jetzt die Wahrheit über das Schiff erfahren. Auch darüber, was getan werden müsse, um die Sicherheit der Bevölkerung zu garantieren. Anschließend könne sie wählen - sie sieht vor sich zwei große Knöpfe - ob sie protestieren oder vergessen wolle. Jeder Erwachsene auf dem Schiff hat diese Wahl alle fünf Jahre. In rasender Geschwindigkeit laufen unschöne Bilder ab und Amy will erschrocken den Vergessen-Knopf drücken. Doch da wird noch eine eindringliche Nachricht, die sie an sich selbst richtet, abgespielt: Sie dürfe den Doctor nicht nachforschen lassen, sie müsse ihn zur TARDIS zurück- und von diesem Schiff wegbringen. In dem Moment öffnet der Doctor die Tür. Amy drückt schnell den Knopf. Mandy, die vor der Tür gewartet hat, weiß, dass man diese Wahl erst ab 16 absolviert und jeder den Vergessen-Knopf drückt. Der Doctor kann den Film nicht sehen, weil er nicht menschlich ist. In dem Zusammenhang erfährt Amy am Rande, dass außer ihm keine Time Lords mehr da seien, doch das sei eine unerfreuliche Geschichte. Dann drückt er, weil er wissen will, was dann passiert, einfach ohne Film den Protest-Knopf. Der Boden öffnet sich und die beiden fallen in die Tiefe und landen am Ende in einer ziemlich ekligen Pampe. Sie befinden sich im Maul eines riesigen Lebewesens. Der Doctor schafft es, einen Würgereflex auszulösen, sodass sie buchstäblich ausgekotzt werden. Sie finden sich wieder vor einem Vergessen-Knopf, der sozusagen von zwei Glaskasten-Puppen bewacht wird. Der Doctor eröffnet ihnen, dass er auch jetzt nicht gedenke, diesen Knopf zu drücken, und will wissen, was das für ein Wesen ist, an das die Protestler verfütttert werden. Die Puppen drehen ihre Köpfe und dann öffnen sich die Kästen und sie kommen heraus. Doch in dem Moment ist Liz 10 da, unmaskiert und mit Mandy im Schlepptau, und erschießt die Figuren kurzerhand. Sie begrüßt Amy und man verlässt erstmal den unwirtlichen Ort, bevor sich die Puppen regenerieren. Jetzt lässt sie den Doctor wissen, das sie ihn schon aus Kindheitsgeschichten kennt, denn er hat häufiger mit ihrer Familie zu tun gehabt. Der Doctor erkennt nun: Liz 10 ist Elizabeth die Zehnte, Königin von Großbritannien. Sie ist damit die aktuelle Queen und somit die eigentliche Monarchin auf dem Raumschiff. Auf ihrem Weg aus den Tiefen können sie an anderer Stelle erneut Tentakel ausmachen, die gegen die Wände schlagen. Offenbar ist diese Kreatur im gesamten Schiff auszumachen. Der Mann, der Amy über die Wahlmöglichkeit informierte, beobachtet über einen Monitor die Queen mit Doctor und Amy und befiehlt, das Protokoll einzuleiten. Liz 10 eröffnet dem Doctor, dass sie ihrer Regierung auf der Spur sei, die irgendetwas gegen sie im Schilde führe. Sie fahnde bereits ihre gesamte Regierungszeit wegen der Kreatur, die das ganze Schiff heimsucht. Allerdings erscheint dem Doctor ihre Angabe von 10 Regierungsjahren seltsam, genau wie die präzise nach ihrem Gesicht geschnittene Maske. Da aber kommen Kapuzenmänner herein, die die Queen festnehmen - und zwar auf Befehl der höchsten Autorität. Ihr Protest, sie sei die höchste Autorität, hilft ihr wenig. Man bringt sie zusammen mit dem Doctor, Amy und Mandy in das Verließ des Towers. Durch vergitterte Löcher sind sie auch hier mit den schlagenden Tentakeln konfrontiert. Hawthorne, der Mann vom Monitor, erscheint mit einer Riege von Kindern, auch Mandys Freund ist dabei. Die Bestie würde aus irgendeinem Grunde keine Kinder fressen, erklärt Hawthorne den Anwesenden. Der Doctor entdeckt jetzt ein Loch, in dem ein Teil eines Gehirns zu sehen ist, das mit Strahlen beschossen wird. Dem Doctor wird klar: Diese Kreatur, die da gequält wird, dient als Antrieb des Schiffes. Der Doctor entfernt eine Vergitterung und ein Tentakel erhebt sich. Mit seinem Sonic Screwdriver macht er die Laute hörbar, die das gefolterte Wesen von sich gibt. thumb|220px|left|Der Sternenwal Liz fragt, auf wessen Anordnung all das geschehe und erfährt, dass die höchste Autorität, also sie selbst dahintersteckt und zwar seit vielen Jahrzehnten. Hawthorne zeigt nun eine Aufzeichnung der Königin selbst. Vor diesem Monitor befinden sich ebenfalls zwei Knöpfe: vergessen und abdanken. Sie berichtet von dem letzten Sternenwal. Als die Erde in größter Not war und die anderen Nationen bereits die Erde verlassen hatten, sei dieser Wal gekommen, angelockt von den Schreien der Kinder. Sie fingen ihn ein, erbauten das Schiff um ihn herum und zwangen ihn, sie durch das All zu tragen. Wenn diese Reise weitergehen solle, müsse der Knopf gedrückt werden, der diese tragische Wahrheit vergessen ließe. Sollte der Abdanken-Knopf gedrückt werden, ende ihre Regentschaft und der Wal würde befreit und die Menschen wären verloren. Amy ist entsetzt, dass sie für 'Vergessen' gestimmt hat. Doch der Doctor erkennt, sie habe ihn damit vor der unmöglichen Entscheidung bewahren wollen: Menschen oder Sternenwal. Allerdings ist er sauer auf sie, da sie das nicht hätte tun dürfen. Amy protestiert, sie könne sich doch gar nicht daran erinnern. Dieses Argument zählt für ihn jedoch nicht und er erklärt ihr, dass er sie nach Hause bringen werde, sobald dies erledigt sei. Amys erneuten Protest quittiert er mit den Worten, er wisse, sie sei nur ein Mensch. Er entschließt sich schweren Herzens, den Teil des Walgehirns zu zerstören, der das Tier zu einem fühlenden Wesen macht. Er schmettert Amys Einwand mit dem Argument ab, er habe nur drei Möglichkeiten: 1. den Wal mit allen Qualen so weiter behandeln zu lassen, 2. alle Menschen zu töten oder 3. dieses wundervolle Wesen gewissermaßen so schmerzlos wie möglich zu töten. Anschließend fügt er hinzu, er werde sich einen anderen Namen suchen müssen, denn er wolle dann nicht mehr der Doctor sein. Als Liz noch etwas vorschlagen will, brüllt er: "Niemand menschliches hat mir heute noch irgendetwas zu sagen!" Während der Doctor die Anlage entsprechend einstellt, beobachtet Amy, dass sich das freie Tentakel von Mandy und ihrem Freund ganz friedlich streicheln lässt. Daran denkend, dass der Wal kam, als er die Kinder schreien und weinen hörte, zieht sie eine Erkenntnis. Sie gebietet dem Doctor Einhalt und als der nicht reagiert, zieht sie Liz zu den Knöpfen und drückt ihre Hand auf 'abdanken'. Der Doctor schaut entsetzt auf, ein mächtiges Rucken und Rumpeln geht durch das Schiff. Dann wird es wieder ruhig und das Schiff fliegt mit beachtlicher Geschwindigkeit weiter. Auf die verwunderten Blicke der Anwesenden entgegnet Amy keck, wenn man aufhöre, den Piloten zu quälen, würde das weiterhelfen. Sie erklärt, was sie begriffen hatte: Der Wal kam freiwillig, um zu helfen, als er die Kinder hörte. Er musste nicht gezwungen werden. Jemand der sehr alt und sehr freundlich und der Letzte seiner Art sei - dabei schaut sie den beschämt blickenden Doctor an -, könne es nicht aushalten, Kinder weinen zu sehen. Auch Liz und Hawthorne senken beschämt die Köpfe. Von einer Galerie mit Panoramablick schaut der Doctor mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die Stadt. Amy kommt zu ihm, glücklich und erleichtert über den Ausgang der Geschichte. Sie hätte die ganze Bevölkerung töten können, kritisiert der Doctor ihre Eigenmächtigkeit erneut. Er hätte einen Sternenwal töten können, kontert Amy. Und sie habe ihn gerettet. Das wisse er, räumt der Doctor ein. Doch sie hätte nicht wissen können, wie er reagieren würde, versucht er es noch einmal. Nun wiederholt Amy, wieso sie es doch wusste: Sehr alt, sehr freundlich und der Letzte seiner Art, das sei ihr sehr bekannt vorgekommen. Der Doctor schaut Amy erstaunt an und die beiden umarmen sich. Amy hat ihn erkannt und der Doctor ist sichtlich froh darüber. So versöhnt und gut gelaunt geht der Doctor mit Amy zurück zur TARDIS. Morgen sei ein großer Tag, stellt er fest. Amy stutzt und fragt ihn, was er meint. Morgen sei immer ein großer Tag, klärt der Doctor sie auf, sie hätten eine Zeitmaschine, die kleinen Tage würden sie auslassen. Ob er je vor etwas davongelaufen sei, weil er sich gefürchtet habe, oder noch nicht bereit gewesen sei, fragt Amy ihn jetzt unvermittelt. Ein einziges Mal, gibt der Doctor zu, doch das sei lange her. Mehr sagt er dazu nicht. Amy erklärt, dass es etwas gebe, das sie ihm nicht gesagt habe. Doch bevor sie das weiter ausführen kann, wird sie von einem Telefonklingeln aus der TARDIS unterbrochen. thumb|220px|Notruf von Churchill Sie gehen hinein und Amy darf den Hörer abnehmen. Es sei der Premierminister, stellt sie ungläubig fest. Wessen Premierminister, will der Doctor wissen. Der britische, antwortet Amy. Welcher britische, setzt der Doctor nach. Amy fragt nach und reicht ihm den Hörer mit den Worten: "Winston Churchill für dich." Mr. Churchill hat ein ernsthaftes Problem - im Hintergrund erkennt man den Schatten eines Daleks - und bittet den Doctor um Hilfe. Dieser verspricht, sofort anzureisen. Fortsetzung Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben